Chalk Outline
by TeaCrazy
Summary: Somehow Bishop has been brought back from the dead and he's brought Ada with him, however, Myrnin has moved on and his feelings for Claire grow stronger by the minute. Claire finally understands how jealous and possessive Shane can be but will Ada allow for Claire to be with Myrnin or will she be the death of Myrnin's dear little assistant?
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my first fan-fiction for The Morganville Vampires Series by Rachel Caine. This is a fan-fiction for the pairing of Claire and Myrnin. The idea was inspired by Three Days Grace's new album - Transit of Venus; especially the two songs; Chalk Outline and Give In To Me._

* * *

How? No-one really knew. But Claire understood one thing. Bishop was back.

The room was half-full but the only sound echoing off the walls was the ticking of the grandfather clock that stood prideful in the corner. Amelie was sitting at the head of the table and she had her chin resting on her clasped, slim fingers; the nails she'd painted an icy blue colour to match her personality.

However, Claire was more concerned about the males in the room. Shane was sitting next to her looking like he'd rip the head off the first person to even open their mouth, Oliver looked ready for battle, Michael was pacing behind where Eve sat and then there was poor Myrnin who was looking rather glum. She knew why. Myrnin had been the one to kill Bishop and end everyone's nightmares but now the monster was back and that obviously shot a hole through Myrnin's un-beating heart – he'd killed Bishop for nothing, or that's what it felt like to him.

"Now what?" Eve broke the silence with her questioning, and angry, tone of voice. "We just kill him again?"

Amelie lifted her eyes from the table, "If only it was that simple."

"The first thing we need to do is figure out how the Hell he got brought back." Oliver's stern voice inputted. He was always the one to make decisions, Amelie just went along with them most of the time and in this case that was all anyone could do, as there wasn't a clear path mapped out for them.

"Then that is what we shall do." Amelie sat back in her chair. "Myrnin, take Claire and search the area around his grave, Michael, you, Eve and Shane can ask around; someone must have heard something. Hannah, be sure to contact either Oliver or I if they find anything."

Hannah nodded and left the room. Shane glanced over at Claire and she looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He grumbled and turned away. She figured it had something to do with her and Myrnin venturing out alone to the graveyard, in the dark. His jealousy was beginning to annoy her profusely. Yes, she was jealous of Kim when she'd hung around – no-one's seen her in a while – but she managed to get over it. Shane on the other hand held a grudge against Myrnin, and any man that looked at her for that matter. He'd bust a nerve when he'd seen Michael kiss her, and he'd been possessed by Naomi.

Claire decided not to coddle him like usual and so she turned away and stood up from her place at the table, then made her way over to Myrnin, who was conversing with Oliver.

"…might find some."

"Find what?" Claire asked as she approached, she'd only caught the last few words of the sentence.

Oliver glanced at her, "blood." He stated before shifting off to Amelie's side. He was no longer entranced by the Vamp Founder but he still had a soft side for her.

"Blood?" She questioned, now looking at Myrnin – who scratched his cheek.

"Yes, blood. Oliver thinks that in order for Bishop to have been brought back there will have been a couple of sacrifices, both human and Vampire." Claire cringed and looked up at him, his dark eyes lit up under the light of the room and his hair seemed to have grown another centimetre – it was beginning to freak her out how she'd pick up on these things. But no-one could avoid looking at his extravagant choice of clothing. Today he had on a pair of velvet red trousers and a black silk shirt with a red waistcoat over the top. His shirt hadn't been tucked in and the two top buttons were undone. His feet were covered by some rusty colour boots and a pair of steampunk goggles were strapped to the top of his head.

"We best hurry before the sun begins to rise my dear." He spun on his heel and led her out of the room, she had a funny feeling that Shane was staring at their backs as a shiver leapt up her spine.

"That boy really do not like me." Myrnin commented as he gently shook his head.

Claire sighed, "I know. But I can't do anything about it. No matter what I say or do he always finds a counter argument." Lately, she'd realised just how controlling Shane could be. Yesterday he'd tried to lock her in her room so she couldn't go to work. It was stuff like that that she wasn't fond of and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Myrnin looked at her with concern, "I just hope he's not aggressive about it. I hope he doesn't turn out like his father. If he ever hurts you Claire I…" He never finished the sentence but Claire could guess what he wanted to say. She knew he'd rip Shane to pieces if he ever did anything that would bring harm upon her. He'd already tried to kill Shane before but Oliver had luckily stopped him. "Let's just get to the graveyard." He didn't say another word after that. Until they reached the graveyard…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to those who gave such lovely reviews to my last chapter, I really do appreciate it! Sorry it's been a few days, I haven't been feeling too good, but here's chapter two. Towards the end you may start thinking that I've made Claire depressed, but that is not the case ^^' The next chapter will explain all! Again, thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**_

* * *

The graveyard was cold and that wasn't due to the weather…

Myrnin was bent over the edge of Bishop's grave and every now and then he'd whisper something to himself. She felt a little useless, just stood about with her arms clasped about her body as if that would be enough to shield her from the bitter cold – the spirits must be angry tonight and she wasn't sure whether that was because of Bishop or Myrnin's sudden disturbance.

"Ah, Oliver was right." He exclaimed aloud and she strolled over to where he was crouched to see what he was on about. His eyes were set upon a dark patch of dried blood on the grass surrounding Bishop's grave.

"Is it human or vamp blood?" She questioned as she crouched down beside him.

Myrnin cocked his head to the side, "I do believe it's Vampire blood, but I don't know whose it is." She didn't think anyone would be able to find out, especially since it had now dried up.

Claire then noticed something glimmer near the headstone. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at the shiny object.

Myrnin reached over and picked it up, they both then realised that it was necklace, an emerald necklace with someone's name etched into the back of it… _Ada_. Claire could feel Myrnin's whole body stiffen as he stared down at the three letters, whereas Claire, for some strange reason, felt her heart stiffen. "I didn't know she was buried here." Claire breathed.

"She isn't- wasn't." He looked over at Claire and raised an eyebrow, "which means Bishop somehow got down under my lab." His declaration turned whiny as he finished the sentence. "How?"

Shrugging, Claire checked around her and then said, "How am I supposed to know. Maybe he sneaked in when you were out."

"My dear Claire, I do believe I would know if someone other than you or I had been in _my_ lab." Again she shrugged and saw him place the necklace in his waistcoat pocket. He was probably hoping to bump into Ada at some point. "Well, we've done all we can for now. I'll get Theo to come and check this blood out later." He hoisted himself off the ground and then extended a cool hand out towards her, she looked up at him for a couple of seconds before accepting it. He gently pulled her up from the ground and brushed a finger down her cheek, which caused her to faintly blush. "You don't look too good my dear, is something wrong?"

Shaking her head she walked around him, "I'm tired. That's all." Perhaps he could tell if she was lying but right now she was not wanting to talk about her problems and feelings with him. In fact, she wondered how long she'd stay his assistant because, by the looks of it, Ada was back and in a click of his fingers he'd replace her for Ada. After all, she was only his little pet who could easily be disowned for another… another whom he loved.

"Go home and rest then, we don't have any more work to do tonight. Is that Michael over there?"

She looked up and saw the blonde angel strolling their way. "Just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled. "We've finished and it appears that absolutely no-one knows what happened." He sighed and then looked straight at Claire, "Shane's in a mood."

Claire rolled her eyes, Shane was _always_ in a mood. "Let's go then, don't want to keep his royal highness waiting." She said sarcastically as she strolled passed Michael – who was glancing back and forth between her and Myrnin, he knew something was up but decided not to say anything… yet.

* * *

Shane _was_ in a mood, a bitter mood. She'd only just stepped over the threshold of the Glass House and he was in her face, frowning as if she'd done something wrong. "Yes?" She questioned, her voice had a lazy tone to it because of the tiredness that had washed over her.

Leaning against the wall he said, "had fun with the bloodsucker?"

"No, and I'm in no mood to discuss this topic any further. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." She strolled passed him and for once in his life, Shane kept his mouth shut and stormed back into the living room. They'd argued before, about silly things, but Claire had a feeling that the arguments were going to get more severe as time went on. Some nights she even questioned whether Shane was the right man for her. Other nights… Myrnin would be in her head. But she had to forget about him, especially now Ada was back.

Her eyesight grew hazy as she reached the top of the stairs and double-vision kicked in. Her hearing wasn't too good either, it sounded as though she was listening to stuff from underwater – that's when she heard Michael…

"Claire!"

Then everything went black.


End file.
